The Couple That Shouldn't Be
by VintageChelsie
Summary: Sasuke is a neko and no one has ever accepted him as a person, but as a monster. He's always shunned himself away from othe people; until he met Naruto. Naruto is a kitsune and was found near death by Sasuke. Sasuke has fallen for the blond instantly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

All of the once beautiful trees were bare, where there was once bright green grass, snow now covered it. Where the heat was so hot you couldn't even go outside for an hour without getting heat stroke the damp, wet snow was taking its place. Now you couldn't even go outside for an hour without getting frost bite or freezing to death.

I looked up at the darkening sky looking at all the snow falling. Snow is so peaceful; all it has to do is fall from the sky and land on something. I wish life was always that easy. Instead it was hard and you have to do things a certain way unlike a snowflake. All they have to do is fall, fall to the cold earth.

I lifted my hand up catching a few snowflakes and watching them melt into my hand. Every snowflake is different and so are humans, but we all look the same. Every snowflake is white, cold, beautiful, and does the same thing. Humans all have skin, eyes, hair, hands and so on. So, in all reality we all look the same, but what if some of us has something extra? Would we be considered special and everyone look up to us? No, they look at you like a freak, like you don't matter.

I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I have extra features. I have black, fuzzy, weird cat ears and tail. I use to think it was a pretty cool feature to have until I matured and found out that it made me a freak. Everyone judged me because of the 'extra' features. I didn't know anyone else who was like me, but I always wondered if there was someone out there who looked similar.

I started walking through the woods towards my cabin because if I stayed out here much longer I would get sick. The snow munched and became flat every time I stepped on it until I stepped on something else and heard a cry of pain. I looked down to see that I had stepped on a fox's tail that was coming out of an evergreen bush. I started looking through the bush looking for the fox to see if it was injured until I saw that it wasn't a fox, but a human boy.

He didn't look much over nine years old and had shockingly bright, blue eyes. He looked half frozen and could possibly die at any moment. I didn't know what it was, but before I could tell what was happening I had scooped the little boy into my arms and was running to my cabin. Was it because he was like me and had a tail and ears? No, I wasn't even thinking about the tail and ears as I picked him up.

I could see the chimney of my cabin not to far away and I looked down at my little kitsune. Wait, MY kitsune? No, I don't even know him. He is not mine; I'm just helping him. Why do I want to call him mine already though? I never get too close to anyone too fast, but yet, I was already calling him mine.

I walked into my cabin and laid him on the couch hurrying over the bathroom to get a hot bath prepared. I went back into the living room and started stripping him of all his clothes. I checked his pulse to make sure he was okay; his pulse was slowing. I need to hurry and do something or he's going to die.

I picked him up and walked, no ran, to the bathroom and sat him in the bathtub. He still had his boxers on just in case he wouldn't want me to look at his privacy. I poured the steaming water on the kitsune and started feeling a bit better when he shuddered. I poured another cup of water on him and checked his pulse again; it had stopped completely.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

I picked him up and walked, no ran, to the bathroom and sat him in the bathtub. He still had his boxers on just in case he wouldn't want me to look at his privacy. I poured the steaming water on the kitsune and started feeling a bit better when he shuddered. I poured another cup of water on him and checked his pulse again; it had stopped completely.

Chapter 2:

The small blond boy was lying in my arms; all life gone. He looked like stone that was half-way alive. Before I could even think I pulled him out of the bath and started pumping his chest. I had pumped it for a few minutes and put my ear on his chest listening for a beat; still none. I started pumping his chest again and attempted mouth-to-mouth. When I put my ear on his chest I heard a slight beat. I did it; I saved his life.

I picked him up and took him to my room considering my cabin only had one bedroom. I put some of my clothes on him that was way too big for him and that wasn't completely bad. The extra materials would warm him up a little better than being almost naked. I then wrapped several blankets around his shivering body and laid him on my bed.

I went outside to get more fire-wood and noticed it was snowing very hard. By morning we would be snowed in and wouldn't be able to leave for days. Thinking this I grabbed all of the fire-wood I had and put it inside before getting ready to go to the market. I need to stock up on food since I'm a having a guest and for all I know he could have a huge appetite.

I walked into my room and looked around making sure everything was in order in case he awoke while I was gone. Everything looked pretty good; my bed wasn't made, but that was because he was sleeping in it, my floor had no clothes on it, I had moved the bed back to the left corner this morning and my dresser was in the right place. My room was pretty simple, so, I shouldn't worry too much.

I walked towards my door about to leave when I thought I should leave a note. If he awoke and left he would die for sure this time. His body wouldn't be able to handle the cold again after just going through that. So, I walked over to the second drawer in the kitchen and got out pen and paper and wrote:

Dear Kitsune,  
Please don't leave; you will die this time if you leave. It's snowing pretty bad outside so I thought I should go to the market and stock up on food. I'll be back soon, so make yourself at home. I have food in the fridge if you get hungry.  
-Sasuke

There, that should keep him here....

------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back into my cabin loaded down with food. I heard the TV on and guessed my kitsune was awake. I put all the food in the kitchen and walked into the living room to see a massive bundle of blankets and a blond headed boy sticking out of it. He looked amazingly cute with tons of blankets drooping off of him.

"I hope you've made yourself at home."

He jumped when I said that. I saw a flash of blue and he was looking up at me.  
Maybe he's speech impaired? He was just looking at me, slightly backing up into the blankets. I then noticed what he was looking at.... my tail and ears.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." I said looking down feeling hurt.  
"N-n-no. I'm not afraid, but I've never seen anyone like me before."  
"Me either; that's why I saved you. I wanted to find out more about you."  
"Oh, t-t-thank you!" He shuddered out, he may still be cold.  
"It's no problem; I did lose you for a moment though. What was you doing out there all by yourself anyways?"  
"My village t-t-turned on me." He stopped for a moment and a tear fell off his cheek. "They all told me to leave or they'd kill me because they didn't need a monster in their village."

He now had tears pouring down his face and I wasn't sure what to do. So, I walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. I leaned in and started to kiss the tears away looking into his eyes every time I kissed one away. He seemed pretty surprised by this and tilted my head up and kissed my lips. Wait, what?! No, he can't be kissing me. I did kiss his tears away though...

I leaned into the kiss and licked his bottom lip for entry. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in. I moved my tongue over every spot in his warm, wet mouth and placed both my hands on his waist. I could feel the breath from his nose on my cheek and pulled back.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't... I mean I... We... What just happened?" I said more to myself then to him, but he answered my question anyway.  
"We kissed...."  
"I don't even know your name though!"  
"I-It's Naruto... and yours?"  
"Sasuke... Why did you kiss me?"  
"I don't know, you kissed my tears away and I-I really liked i-it."  
"Oh, I liked your kiss."  
"C-can we do it again?"

Without saying anything I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He tasted so sweet, the kind of taste that you craved all the time. I could never let this kitsune go; I won't ever let this kitsune go. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth once more and tasted his sweet flavor. He moaned in my mouth and crawled onto my lap to where he was straddling it.

I wasn't sure how far I was going to go with the little kitsune, but I didn't care. I could live off of his kisses. He started fumbling with my shirt until he pulled it off. He felt of my chest and ran across my nipple getting a moan out of me.

"Oh, you like that?" He asked giving me a slight smirk.

I pulled my shirt off that he was wearing and stared at his glorious body. He looked like a Greek God. I kissed his neck and picked him up. I carried him into my bedroom and laid him on the bed. I took off his pants and boxers all in one go. I looked down at the sprawled out body below me and stopped when I saw his penis. It was so cute! It had little turfs of blond hair around it and I started to wonder about my penis. Is mine bigger than his?

I finally looked into his eyes and he had a deep blush across his tan cheeks. I leaned up and unzipped my pants before taking them off. I sat on my knees in only my boxers when I felt his body against mine. I moaned when I felt his hand touch my member through my boxers and then I finally took them off too. He looked at my cock as well did I. Mine was bigger then his and no one could deny that.

I laid him back down and went to business. I put his penis in my mouth not quite sure what to do. I bobbed my head up and down and heard him moan several times. I raked my teeth across his shaft a few times until I felt heat building up in his cock and I knew he was about to cum. I continued anyways and sucked on the tip hard until I heard a loud moan and I tasted something other then the kitsune.

His cum tasted damn good and I wanted more, but I knew that would have to wait. He looked at me with pleading eyes before saying, "More..."


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

I laid him back down and went to business. I put his penis in my mouth not quite sure what to do. I bobbed my head up and down and heard him moan several times. I raked my teeth across his shaft a few times until I felt heat building up in his cock and I knew he was about to cum. I continued anyways and sucked on the tip hard until I heard a loud moan and tasted something other then the kitsune.

His cum tasted damn good and I wanted more, but I knew that would have to wait. He looked at me with pleading eyes before saying, "More…"

Chapter 3:

I moved up and started kissing him forcing my tongue inside his mouth and tasting everything there. He grabbed my throbbing member and pumped me while several moans slipped through my lips. He started rubbing my shaft and member harder and harder until I felt something in my stomach. He rubbed over the slit on my penis with his thumb and made me moan a large moan.

"Na-naru-NARUTO! I'm a-about to *moan* cum."

"Already?!"

"Hahaha, the way you do it just turns me on so bad."

I bucked my hips into his hand and came all over his hand and on the bed. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his forehead.

"Can we go further?"

"Naruto, I think that's enough for now. I mean we barely know each other."

"Oh, okay… Can we have something to eat then?"

"I suppose so; what would you like?"

"Ramen!!"

"Okay, it's only the kind you make in the microwave though."

"That's fine! I love that kind anyways."

I got up and put on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of loose fitting shorts.

Nruto just threw on one of my big t-shirts. He looked so cute wearing my shirt after just having oral sex. The way his blonde hair fell around his previously sweaty face and his blue eyes seemed even more blue; if that was even possible. I don't think I've ever seen anything cuter then that.

I felt something touch my hand and when I looked down I saw his hand in mine. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and smiled. I tightened my grip on his hand to show that I liked it and we made our way to the kitchen. I got two cups of ramen and started boiling some water.

I looked over at my kitsune and started wondering more about him. I wonder how old he is. He looks like he's nine, but he could he older considering what we just did. Or maybe he's just a very horny nine year old.

"Naruto, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm sixteen. Hold old ar-"

He stopped in the middle of his question and gave me a questioning look. It was probably because my mouth was hanging open and I was staring at him in disbelief. There's no way he's sixteen; he looks like he's nine! The way he walks, talks, and just everything about him says anything other then sixteen.

"Are you really sixteen?"

"Yeah! I know you thought I was like ten or something, right?"

"Well, don't take it personally, but yeah. Oh, and I'm seventeen."

"Why do you live all the way put here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, because people in the village think I'm some kind of freak. I don't like the way they look at me."

He got out of his chair and came over and sat on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I leaned into the kiss and went along with it. I liked his kisses and I would kiss him 'til the day I died if I could.

Just then I heard the kettle whistle and ruin our moment. I cursed under my breath and made my way over to get the boiling water. I picked it up and made my way back to my kitsune and poured the water into the ramen cups. I sat the kettle back on the stove and went to sit back down.

When I sat back down I pulled my kitsune into my lap and started kissing him again. He put both his legs on either side of me and started grinding against my groin. I felt his cock hardening and mine as well and I pulled back and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Naruto, I thought I told you that we've had enough."

"Sasuke! You said it was because we didn't know each other that well, but now we do! I want you so bad…"

I looked at his face and couldn't resist any longer. He looked to damn cute when he pouted and to be honest I wanted him too. I put my hand on his cheek and started kissing him again. He rubbed his hands across my chest and started playing with my nipples getting a few moans out of me.

I pulled off his shirt and started pumping his slightly hardened member. He moaned a few times before he tried to pull my shorts off. I stopped him and picked him up bridal style and started going towards my room. I laid him down on the bed and started taking my shorts and boxers off.

When we were both completely naked I crawled on top of him and started licking every part of him. I wanted him to know that I owned every part of him, but he stopped me and got out from under me and pushed me down. He moved down to my cock and put one of his legs on either side of my head.

Thinking of what he was wanting me to do I put his cock in my mouth while he put mine in his mouth. It was hard to do this through the moans, but he seemed like a professional with this kind of thing. He was gentle, but rough at the same time and every time he raked his teeth over my cock he swirled his tongue over the tip making me moan louder.

I took his cock back into my mouth and started sucking on the tip hard. I knew I was doing a good job because he started moaning and arched his back. We started getting fiercer and started sucking even harder and faster. I was nearing my climax and I knew he was too. I sucked a few more times and he came inside my mouth making me gag a little. He started sucking on my cock even harder and made me buck my hips making him deep throat me. I moaned in pure pleasure and came inside his mouth.

I crawled down to where he was and whispered in his ear, "I'm not finished with you just yet. I want to hear you scream my name."

I rubbed my hands down his stomach and felt his smooth, tan skin that I wanted to start licking again, but didn't. I got up and walked over to my dresser and got a bottle of lube out. I walked back over to him and popped the bottle open and put some one three of my fingers and put some in his palm. He started putting the lube on my cock until he was satisfied.

I put turned him over and leaned over his backside putting one finger in his entrance while he screamed in pain and pleasure. I put the next finger in and mimicked scissors and loosened him up some. He was gasping in pure pain now and I decided that I should slow down some. I put the third finger in being gentler and moved them around. I felt around trying to find his sweet spot when I heard Naruto scream my name; I found it.

I felt of his sweet spot for a few more moments until I pulled out. He looked at me with a disappointed expression and I rubbed the tip of my member at his entrance asking for entry. He nodded for me to go on and I shoved myself into his entrance gasping at the pleasure I felt. I felt his muscles tightening around my cock and I rubbed his back a little.

"Na-Naruto, I need you to relax." I gasped out looking at my blonde. He had tears in his eyes that he was trying his hardest to hold back. I felt bad for him and pulled out.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're in pain and I don't like to see you like that."

"No! I want you to keep going. I want you inside of me, Sasuke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, one hundred percent."

With that said I pushed myself back into Naruto and moved slowly. I heard him gasp and moan in pain and pleasure, but he didn't tell me to stop. I pulled out some to where only the head was in an shoved back in. I did this a few times until I heard Naruto only moaning in pleasure.

"Fa- fa *moan* Faster! Harder!"

His tail was swishing wildly and kept hitting my face. I bit down on it while slightly rubbing behind his fox ears to get his attention away from me biting it. He still gasped out in pain, but didn't scream. I let go of his tail and he just wrapped it around my back so it wouldn't get in the way again.

By now I was going as fast and hard as I could and the room was filled with lust filled moans and screams. I was gripping onto his shoulders for support until I heard Naruto screaming, "Sas-Sasuke! *moan* Right there! Hit it again!" I hit his sweet spot so I tried my hardest to go faster and harder and to my surprise, I did.

"SASUKE! Ahhh!! *moan* Oh, Sasuke!"

"Ah! Naruto! *moan* *gasp* It feels so *moan* good!"

He arched his back and I grabbed onto his member pumping him hard. He was screaming and moaning and I liked the way he screamed my name through moans. I reached my climax and spread my seed inside of my little blonde boy, but didn't pull out until he reached his climax.

We both had cum all over us and were laying side by side gasping for air. I can't believe I've known this kitsune for only a day and we've already had sex. (shmex) We looked into each other's eyes and I kissed him passionately. I picked him up bridal style and took us to the bathroom so we could take a shower. We were both sweaty, sticky and had cum all over us and we needed to get it all off.

I turned on the hot water letting it heat up and remembered the ramen we were making earlier. Well, that was a waste of perfectly good ramen. I turned around to get the kitsune, but he was gone. I went back to my… no our, room, but he wasn't there. I walked in the kitchen and saw him sitting on a chair eating the ramen we made earlier. I didn't know how he could eat that after it had sat out that long, but he was.

"Doesn't that taste gross?"

"I've had worse and I'm super hungry!"

"I have other food you can have."

"This was already made though…"

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me to the shower."

With that I walked over to him and picked him up and made our way back to the bathroom. I sat him on the sink and made sure the water was the right temperature; it was. I picked him back up and we got into the shower. We washed each other's bodies and didn't even think about touching each other. We were both way to tired.

After we finished our shower I went and got Naruto and me some clothes. I put on my third pair of clean boxers on for that day and a pair of sweats. I gave Naruto a pair of my boxers and sweats as well, but he only put on the boxers and handed the sweats back to me. I nodded my head a approval and went to change the sheets in my bedroom.

About thirty minutes later the sheets were changed and everything was back in order. I walked into the living room where Naruto was and he was fast asleep on the couch. He looked adorable when he slept and I hated to bother him, but I had to get him to bed.

I picked him up bridal style and to my surprise he didn't wake. So, I carried him back to my room and laid him down on his side of the bed. I turned the lights off and was making my way back to the bed when I heard Naruto talking in his sleep. I ignored it and laid down next to him while taking him in my arms. I kissed his forehead before saying, "I love you my little kitsune."

I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard something very clear that Naruto was saying, "I don't want to kill him though daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I posted another chapter of this. I'm trying to work on other stories as well as this one and I keep getting confused. So, I'm thinking about discontinuing this story and TPTRTF for a little bit until I finish TWBNWF. Is that okay?

To Azure:

I'm finally getting to the pregnancy part! Remember, because in you request you asked me to make Naruto get pregnant? Well…. He may be pregnant already, but he may not be. Tell me if the story is going where you wanted it to!

-Leo

Last time:

I picked him up bridal style and to my surprise he didn't wake. So, I carried him back to my room and laid him down on his side of the bed. I turned the lights off and was making my way back to the bed when I heard Naruto talking in his sleep. I ignored it and laid back down next to him while taking him in my arms. I kissed his forehead before saying, "I love you my little kitsune."

I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard something very clear that Naruto was saying, "I don't want to kill him though daddy."

Chapter Four:

I awoke before my kitsune and was glad about that. I wanted to make a very special breakfast for him and make him feel like he belonged here. I got up and slipped on my warm house shoes before realizing how cold it was. It was freezing in my house and I needed to turn the heat up before he awoke and complained about being cold.

I started walking over to the thermostat until I tripped over a bundle of clothes that weren't mine. I was guessing I woke the blond because when I hit the floor I had made a very loud crash. I looked at the clothes I had tripped over and noticed that it was the blondes. I grunted and looked up to see that he was still asleep.

I started making my way over to the door, happy that he stayed asleep when I heard, "Sasu! It's cold!"

As I thought, he was already complaining over it being cold. I started walking back over to him and noticed that he was just talking in his sleep. I chuckled at how cute he was when he was asleep. I pulled the blanket back over him and put his arm back on the bed that was hanging off.

A few hours later:

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my little blond boy to awaken so I could ask him a question. I had a question in mind that could make me explode if I didn't get it answered soon. I fiddled with my thumbs and started to daydream, not paying attention to anything around me. That was until I felt something crash into me and wrap its arms around my neck.

I pulled back and looked into my blondes deep, blue eyes. His ears were laying flat on his head and normally swishing tail was laying still. His big, blue eyes had tears flowing out of them and he looked miserable. I pulled him back into me not asking any question because I already that he had a bad dream.

He sobbed into my shirt soaking it, but that was okay with me. I just wanted him to calm down so I could ask him the question I needed answered. I kept sobbing into my shirt breathing deeply and whimpering occasionally. I loved hearing him whimper in pleasure, but I didn't like to hear it when he was in pain.

A few moments later his sobs stopped and he was just holding onto me. He was slightly trembling and I felt his right hand move away from my shirt. It moved to the back of his pants and in a flash he pulled out a kitchen knife aiming for my heart. I put my hand in the way of the knife and let it go through.

We were both sitting there looking into each other's eyes; blood trickling from my hand down to our laps. I had stopped the knife just in time to prevent it from stabbing me. A million thoughts flew through my mind, but one thought seemed to stick out, 'why?'

He was violently trembling now and tears were dripping from his chin and jaw. He looked at me as if asking for forgiveness as he let go of the knife. I got up not asking anything until I got the knife out of my hand. I walked over to the kitchen running cold water over my hand attempting to numb it a little before I pulled it out. After a few minutes of this I put a dish towel in my mouth and braced myself for the pain I was about to feel. I counted backwards from three, 'three, two, ONE!' I pulled it out in one go and screamed in pain. It hurt so badly and I couldn't believe Naruto would do this.

I took the towel out of my mouth and got some gauze to wrap my hand up. A few minutes later I walked back into the living room to see Naruto curled into a ball in the corner sobbing. I needed to figure out why he would try to kill me, but it didn't seem he wanted to talk right now. I didn't care though, I deserved an explanation.

I slowly made my way over to him and placed my hand on his shaking shoulder. He twitched a little at this and looked up at me. His usually bright, blue eyes were a grey color and were red from crying. He slowly stood up and tried to avoid looking me in the eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill me?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I didn't want to, but my father said I had to!" He screamed it at the top if his lungs and was looking me fully into the eyes.

"Your father told you to kill me?"

"Well, not you in particular, but, well it's a long story."

"Well, I have time and I do deserve to know why you tried to kill me."

"Okay," he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. We sat down looking at each other a little until he started talking again.

"Well, do you know why you have a tail and ears?"

"No, but I have always wondered about that."

"Well, it's because you either had a demon put inside you or you were born a demon. There aren't very many of us left because villagers tend to want to kill them all. Now though, only demons that were born demons still live on this earth except one; and I'm that one. I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me and that's how I begin telling you why I tried to kill you.

"You see, the Kyuubi is female and was sealed inside me when I was born. Since its female my father believed that it slowly started turning my insides female as well. I now have a womb and everything, so, I can get pregnant. We believe that the Kyuubi would want to mate and have children so it gave me this ability.

"I went to my father one day and I told him that I was sick because I had been throwing up in the mornings and had been having strange cravings. We went to the infirmary and had me checked over and found out that I was pregnant. My father killed the father of my child and then killed my child as well. He didn't want the Kyuubi to have a child so he told me that if I was to ever mate with another male again I would have to kill him. Then, if I was to get pregnant again I would have to kill the child as well.

"So, when I tried to kill you it was because my father told me I would have to. I don't want to though, Sasuke. I feel a strong bond with you and I'm so sorry for trying to kill you! I-I just didn't know what else to do."

He started sobbing into his hands again and I wasn't sure what to do. I was still a little shocked over hearing all this. I'm a demon? Is that why the villagers don't want me around them? I tilted his chin up and kissed him soft, pale lips. He seemed a little shocked at this and pulled back.

"Why are you kissing me?! I just tried killing you!"

"I know that, but none of that matters. You were just following orders. So, you can get pregnant?"

"Yeah, and there is a strong chance I could have gotten pregnant from last nights events. My father told me that it's possible that if I was to mate with another demon then I could get pregnant the first time."

"So, you're probably pregnant right now?!" I screamed while standing up.

"There's a good chance. Is that a problem?"

"I-I-I'm not sure. I'm not ready to be a f-f-FATHER!"

With that I turned around and walked into my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and went to sob into my pillow. What if he's pregnant? I don't want to have a child already and with another male!


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

"Why are you kissing me?! I just tried killing you!"

"I know that, but none of that matters. You were just following orders. So, you can get pregnant?"

"Yeah, and there is a strong chance I could have gotten pregnant from last nights events. My father told me that it's possible that if I was to mate with another demon then I could get pregnant the first time."

"So, you're probably pregnant right now?!" I screamed while standing up.

"There's a good chance. Is that a problem?"

"I-I-I'm not sure. I'm not ready to be a f-f-FATHER!"

With that I turned around and walked into my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and went to sob into my pillow. What if he's pregnant? I don't want to have a child already and with another male!

Chapter Five:

I was standing in the middle of a field; a hay field to be exact. That isn't what I was paying attention to though because standing in front of me was a little girl with blood on the front of her white dress. Blood was flowing from her blond hair and it didn't even seem to faze her. She looked back at me with deep, dark, onyx eyes with a huge grin spread on her angelic like face. Her cat ears and tail were swishing back and forth; not screaming or anything from her injuries.

"Who did this to you?" I wasn't sure who asked her that until I recognized the voice as my own. I kneeled down on one knee and looked her over.

"It was the villagers, daddy." Daddy? I'm not a daddy in the least. "You know it was them; it's always them that harm me."

Just then there was a rustling from behind the hay; out came the villagers. They all had disgusted facial expressions and I could only guess it was towards my 'daughter' and me. They were all holding some type of weapon and I had a horrid feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Just then I felt a tightening around my leg and noticed that my 'daughter' was hugging onto it; scared.

I felt the hold on my leg loosen and I looked down. There was a knife in my 'daughters' back. She looked up at me with wide, tear streaked eyes and fell backwards. I hastily bent over and lifted her into my arms, she was so lifeless. I checked for a pulse, but nothing came and a rain drop fell from the sky. I looked up looking for rain, but there was none. Then I noticed that it wasn't rain that fell on her, but tears; my tears.

I awoke tangled up in my sheets that were soaked with my sweat. My hair was in clumps that were moistened with sweat and tears fell from my chin. I couldn't fight it off any longer and sobbed into my sweaty palms. I kept trying to shake off the dream, but the image of my dream daughter dead, by the villagers, wouldn't get out. I shook my head trying to get rid of the images and I heard a scream around me; my scream.

I heard soft, running foot steps outside the door and before long Naruto busted trough the door. He looked at me with worry filled eyes and ran over beside me. He started to put his arms around me, but he stopped. I couldn't fathom why he would stop and I didn't take the time to think about it. He kept backing away from me, towards the door. It took me a minute for me to notice that he had his clothes on and his jacket as well. Why would he be wearing a jacket inside?

"Why are you backing away from me and wearing a jacket?"

"Well, I didn't think you would want me here anymore."

"Are you crazy? There are two reasons you can't do that. One, there's a blizzard outside and you'll die. Two, if you are pregnant then you need to be taken care of. I don't think anyone would want to take care of you, no offense."

"You don't want me though; you're not ready to be a father. "

"We're not even sure if you ARE pregnant. We need to get you to a doctor soon and find out."

"We need to wait for about three weeks though because it won't show up on the ultra sound until then."

I didn't reply to him in the least, but instead I walked over to him and hugged him. When I thought of the baby that could possibly be in my lover the dream flashed through my mind. I couldn't stop the shaking that came after the flashes and Naruto didn't question it; for now. We stood there holding onto each other while comforting the other.

We were both now lying in our bed just looking into the other's eyes. Occasionally we would play with the other's hair or touch their face, but we didn't lose eye contact. I still hadn't told him about my dream and I wasn't sure if I should. It would only worry my little kitsune and I didn't want him to crinkle his cute face in that emotion. I still couldn't wrap my head around being a father, but I was getting there.

Naruto shifted in the bed and swing his feet over the side. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom. I figured he just needed to pee, but soon my questions were answered after I smelled a strange aroma in the room. I heard the water in the toilet splashing and a horrible smell. I got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

Naruto had his head over the toilet and was vomiting uncontrollably. I kept walking towards him and once I was next to his small figurine I kneeled down and rubbed his back. He kept vomiting in the toilet until he was only gagging and decided that he may want some water.

I made my way over to the kitchen and turned on the faucet. I let the water from the faucet get colder as I went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I watched as the water fell from the faucet and hit the water already in the glass. Maybe life was something like this; maybe the water that is already in the glass is how my life used to be. Then more and more water gets added making my life more full; Naruto, Naruto is what has made my life more full. Then the baby would just have more life into the mix. (1)

I heard soft thuds behind me and turned around to see a pale, blonde kitsune. His tail hung low and his ears were flat on his head. He seemed so sick, but so cute at the same time. I couldn't wrap my head around anything since he got here, but one thing sticks out. I know he hasn't been here for long, but I know that I love him. I know that I can raise a child with him and seeing as he's vomiting then he must be pregnant. Why would he be vomiting already though? I thought that didn't come until after three weeks.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine; just a little queasy. Why?

"I'm about eighty percent sure you're pregnant now, but why would you be getting sick already?"

"I'm not sure; when I became pregnant the first time it took a full nine months, but since you're another demon… It could go faster. I'll have to ask father."

"What?! You can't ask him! He'll want to have me killed!"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"You can't insure that! He could go against your wishes."

"Yeah, but if I tell him that I love you and that I want to have this child then maybe he will accept it."

"What if he doesn't though? Then the baby and I die."

"I'll make sure nothing happens. It's not like he knows where I am anyways. All I have to do is send a message."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point. Just make sure he can't figure out where we are."

"Okay."

Naruto walked over to my cabinets and opened the second drawer. He pulled out a pencil and piece of paper and started writing on it. All that was heard in my house was scratches on a piece of paper. No one was talking and occasionally I would look over to Naruto to just see him looking at the paper. Anything could happen; his father could find us and kill, not only me, but our child as well. I can't believe that I had just found this kitsune four days ago and I've already fallen for him, had sex with him, and now he's more then likely pregnant.(2) It's amazing how fast life can take a complete turn in the opposite direction.

"There, I'm done."

"Let me read it."

Father,

This is Naruto, your son; I have some news and a few questions. I have gone against your request and I've fallen in love with another male. We've had sex and we believe that I am pregnant. Father, please do not try to find me and kill our child and my love. We're happy and we don't need you to ruin it for us. We have a few questions though and we would love it if you could answer them. We only had sex two days ago and I'm already vomiting and very sick. My love is another demon; could that make a difference? I'm not sure if I am pregnant, but we're pretty sure I am; unless I'm just getting sick from being in the cold. Please reply to me as soon as you can.

-Naruto

"I guess it works, but how are we going to get it to him and how is he going to reply if he doesn't know where we are?"

"Simple; attach it on the foot of a bird and it'll automatically know how to get back."

"Does that really work?"

"Yes, I use to do it all the time back home."

"Oh, well I guess you know what you're doing."

Naruto opened a window in the kitchen and whistled. Not long after, a beautiful bird came flying through my window. It was small, but it looked sturdy; it was pure white except for the little black spot on its back. He tied the paper around its leg and tossed it out the window. The bird seemed to know what it was doing and started flying towards the sky.

I walked over to Naruto and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked up into my eyes and placed his hands on my chest. I looked into his deep, blue eyes and saw a million emotions fly through them, but one stuck out; love. I leaned down and placed my lips only a breath away from his. I licked the corner of his mouth and I felt him shudder from the contact. I placed my lips over his and he got on his tip-toes to deepen it. I lifted his legs up and placed them around my waist making our way to my bedroom to do something we've done once before.

~To be continued~

= I thought about that when I was getting a glass of water. So, I decided to put it in my story!

(2) = I'm not sure how long ago they met, but I think it was four days ago. I'm too lazy to go back and look.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Couple That Shouldn't Be: Chapter Six**_

Title: The Couple That Shouldn't Be

Author: Leo-chan

Beta Reader: NEEDED

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Status: 6 / 12

Words: 2,322

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 5

Warnings: Yaoi, Male pregnancy, Lemon, Cursing

A/N: I would LOVE it if you guys would review this! Reviews keep me going and make me want to write faster. I'm not sure if I like my writing style in this, but I guess it's up to you. Also, I NEED a beta reader; any volunteers? If so, message me and give me your e-mail so I can send you my chapters before I post them. Well, I'm sick and I don't really feel like reading over this. So, excuse any bad grammar. Thanks for reading! :]

Last Time:

I walked over to Naruto and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked up into my eyes and placed his hands on my chest. I looked into his deep, blue eyes and saw a million emotions fly through them, but one stuck out; love. I leaned down and placed my lips only a breath away from his. I licked the corner of his mouth and I felt him shudder from the contact. I placed my lips over his and he got on his tip-toes to deepen it. I lifted his legs up and placed them around my waist making our way to my bedroom to do something we've done once before.

Chapter Six:

I awoke to a naked kitsune straddling my waist with a huge grin on his face. I wasn't sure why he was so happy, but his tail was swishing every which way and his ears were perked as high as they'd go. I felt the heat from his groin on my waist and I immediately started getting turned on. He seemed to notice the dilemma and got off top of me. His cheeks flared with red at the tent I was pitching under the sheets. I wrapped the sheets around my lower body and made my way to the bathroom.

I stood over the toilet and dropped the sheets. I needed to rid myself of the log sticking out of my body and this seemed like the only way to do it. Naruto was probably still sore from yesterday's events and I didn't want to hurt him further. I wrapped my hands around my hardened cock and started stroking myself imagining that it was Naruto's mouth engulfing the entire cock in that warm cavern of his. I squeezed tighter every time I neared the bulbous tip on my cock and gasped out Naruto's name. I hurried the speed and I felt the tightening warning in my stomach singling that my climax was near. I squeezed one last time and my reward was to scream Naruto's name and get a wet, sticky substance all over my hands and on the toilet.

I heard soft thuds outside the bathroom door and figured it was Naruto and he was worried when I screamed his name. He crashed through the door and had a worried look written all over his face. He looked me up and down and he started blushing mad red. I stood there with the sheets around my ankles, my hand on my cock, and sweat dripping off my ball sac.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, but when you screamed my name, it kind of scared me." He looked down at his hands and started crying soft sobs.

"Why are you crying?" I asked before walking over to him. I placed my arm around his waist and kissed the side of his head.

"I don't know!"

I picked him up bridal style and started walking towards the bedroom. I laid him on the bed and went over to one of my drawers. I pulled out a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on before walking back over to the bed. Everything was beginning to add up and it seemed very likely that my kitsune was pregnant. I looked up at Naruto, but he wasn't lying on the bed like I put him. He was running towards the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth.

A few seconds later I heard gagging from Naruto and splashing in the water. I couldn't stand seeing him sick, but I needed to go help him. I walked into the bathroom and I saw my kitsune laying on his stomach breathing deeply on the floor. I noticed his little, white ass sticking up in the air and noticed that he was still naked. I walked into the bedroom and got him a pair of my own boxers. If I didn't… who knows what I would have stuck in his ass.

I walked back into the bathroom and he was still in the same position as before. I walked over to him and lifted his legs a little so I could slip the boxers on easily. After the boxers were on completely I picked him up and went to the living room. I needed to call the only doctor that would treat me as a younger child. She didn't believe that people should be discriminated because of what they look like.

I walked over to the phone and dialed the number while looking at my sick kitsune. I felt so bad for being so helpless, but the last time I checked I could only put a band-aid on a minor cut. I heard a few rings and then I heard a voice I had only heard so many times on the other end.

"_Hello, this is Shizune and you're calling Doctor Tsunade's office. How may I help you?" _ The woman was a nice lady and Tsunades assistant. I had always liked her.

"Shizune? This is Uchiha Sasuke and I need Doctor Tsunade to come out." I heard a few muffled voices in the background for a few moments before Shizune replied.

"_Oh, she's free this afternoon. Is that time alright? A home check-up; correct?" _

"Yes, that would be perfect. Yes, I would like for her to come out to my home." I replied a few moments later after thinking about what she said.

"_Okay, I'll put it in her planner."_ I heard a few scratches on paper and I only guessed that she had been writing it all down.

"Thank you, see you soon." I clicked the end button on the phone and went over to my kitsune.

He looked so sick when he was pale and not energetic. He was just lying on the couch waiting for anything that could happen. I walked over to the couch and lifted up his upper body. I sat down where his head was and placed his head on my lap. I ran my pale fingers through his messy, blond hair and looked down at him. He didn't seem to mind what I was doing, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways; he's too sick to fight back.

"Who did you call? Are they coming over today?" He asked me in a barely audible whisper while playing with the hem on my boxers.

"I called the doctor and she's coming over this afternoon." I played with the tip of his long locks while whispering the answers to his questions.

"Why? I'm just fine!" He started raising his voice and that seemed like the wrong thing to do. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the bathroom.

A few moments later the house was filled with the aroma of vomit. I walked over to the drawers in the kitchen and opened one revealing a can of air freshener. I started to spray it around the kitchen first and then made my way to the living room. After spraying all the rooms, besides the bathroom, I started walking towards where Naruto was. His head was still hanging over the side of the toilet and the bathroom smelled horrid.

I knelt down to his height and placed my hand on his shoulder before whispering, "I think you _do_ need a doctor." I wrapped my arms around him and held him while he started sobbing. I wasn't sure why he was crying, but that didn't matter at the time. I just needed to hold him and be there for him.

I sprayed the bathroom with the air freshener before I picked Naruto up to take him to our bedroom. I wasn't sure when I started calling it _our_ bedroom, but I did anyways. I walked into our bedroom and placed him on the bed so he could rest. After I laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket I went over to our closet. I put on some decent clothes and walked into the living room; awaiting Doctor Tsunade.

About an hour later of just sitting on the couch I finally heard a knock on the door. I steadily got on my feet and went to open the door when the woman on the other side grew impatient. She pulled the door open with much force considering that it was locked and ran to my side. I wasn't sure why she would be worrying so bad when she didn't even know what was wrong.

She looked me up and down before screaming, "What's wrong with you?! You seem to be just fine! Why am I here?!" I looked down at my feet and looked back up into her eyes.

"It's not me, Doctor Tsunade. It's my lover; I think he's pregnant and I would like it if you would check him over."

She gave me a disbelieving look before realization hit her. "'Him'? You do know that males cannot become pregnant; don't you?"

I looked down at my feet before replying to her question. "Yes, I do know, but he's like me. He has fox ears and tail, but he had a demon sealed inside of him. The demon happens to be female and it slowly turned everything inside him to be like a woman's and now he has a womb, eggs, and everything."

Worry was clearly written on her face as she shakily said, "Is this boy called Naruto? Is his name Uzumaki Naruto?!"

How in the world could she know what his name is? "Yeah, do you know him?"

"He's my grandson, damn it! Where is he?! I need to make sure he's okay!"

The next thing I knew she was running down the hallway towards my bedroom. I followed after her and when I arrived in our bedroom she was looking down at him. "Is he okay?"

She looked up at me with a calm, motherly look. "Give me a moment to look him over. Please stand outside the door so I can continue."

I stood outside the door waiting for the news. Am I going to be a father? Or is my kitsune just very ill? So many things were running through my mind and I needed to know. I played with my tail a little, trying to distract myself, but it wasn't working too well. My mind was swimming with different conclusions to this check-up, but my mind always ended up on one conclusion; he's pregnant.

I waited for a few more minutes before I heard footsteps from inside the room. The door clicked and Doctor Tsunade stepped out. She had a smile plastered on her face and she kept playing with her fingers. She seemed eager about something, so it must mean that he isn't dieing or anything. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me into the room.

As I entered the room I saw Naruto sitting up in the bed with his hands on his stomach. He was also smiling and I could only think of what I was about to be told. I was standing next to my lover and he reached his hand out and placed it inside my own. He gave it a tight squeeze before I leaned down and placed a simple kiss on his pale lips. Even when he was sick he tasted amazing. Everything about this man was amazing and I wasn't about to let him go no matter what the outcome was going to be.

"Sasuke, Naruto is in fact pregnant, but there are a few things you need to know. This pregnancy is going very speedy. Naruto informed me that you two only had sex for the first time a few days ago and he's already this far along. I would imagine it's because you're both demons, but I can't be sure until the letter from my son returns. Right now though, it seems that the baby is due in about four months." I looked up at her with wide eyes; they were probably the size of dinner plates.

Four months? How could I get everything prepared in four months?! I need to buy things for the baby and learn how to even raise a child! How will the child feel being raised by two gay men? Then, to even think of telling the child that he/she was _born_ by a man. That's going to be hard to explain.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a soothing voice that made my heart flutter; Naruto's voice. "Sasuke, are you alright with this?" I looked down into his deep pools of blue eyes and smiled at him. I couldn't have been happier then to be having a child with this amazing man.

"Naruto, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much and if I love this child half as much as I love you, then it would be too much." After I finished what I was saying there was a slight pecking noise outside the window; the messenger bird had returned.

~To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Couple That Shouldn't Be: Chapter Seven**_

Title: The Couple That Shouldn't Be

Author: Leo-chan

Beta Reader: NEEDED

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Status: 7 / 8

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 4

Warnings: Lemon, Lime… and I think that's it

A/N: You guys… I've lost all motivation for this story. So, I'm going to just do a big time skip after this chapter and end it after that. For all my Fan Fiction people, I need help on this wed site. I'm new to it so I'm not sure about something. PLEASE message me so I can ask you about it. Thanks a million :D –Leo-chan

Last Time:

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a soothing voice that made my heart flutter; Naruto's voice. "Sasuke, are you alright with this?" I looked down into his deep pools of blue eyes and smiled at him. I couldn't have been happier then to be having a child with this amazing man.

"Naruto, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much and if I love this child half as much as I love you, then it would be too much." After I finished what I was saying there was a slight pecking noise outside the window; the messenger bird had returned.

Chapter Seven:

I walked over to the window and pulled them apart so the bird could get inside. It flew in and up, flying above our heads for a few moments before it flew over to Naruto and landed on his shoulder. He untied the parchment from its foot and unrolled it reading it to himself. I looked at him waiting for what he was going to say, but I quickly got my answer when he began to read it aloud.

"_Naruto, I am disgraced to be your father. I am no longer claiming you as my own son, but I will answer your question. The reason why this pregnancy is going so fast is because the man you have fallen for is another demon. I imagine your pregnancy will be anywhere from four months to six months long. I suggest you find a good doctor who can deliver this child of yours. This is all that I am saying in this letter. _

_-Minato _

Naruto looked up from the letter with tears streaming down his face. I couldn't believe that a father could disown his own son because he fell in love with another male. I walked over to my pregnant love and wrapped my arms around him so he could sob into my shoulder. I soon felt hot tears seeping through my shirt and I felt him trembling under my arms.

After we sat there for a while Naruto pushed me back and held my face between his hands. He kissed my lips and turned to talk to Doctor Tsunade about the baby, but she was gone. Perhaps she left so we could talk or maybe she was just bored, but at least I have him to myself now. I placed my hand on his stomach and felt of it. I couldn't believe our child was inside of him. It was an amazing feeling and was ecstatic knowing that I was going to be a father.

Naruto pulled his shirt up to show me his stomach and he already had a small bump taking residence on his stomach. I traced small circles on the bump and hummed a slow melody to our unborn child. Everything was finally seeping in, the fact that I was soon to be a father, that I had someone else like me, but most importantly was that I had someone else to love and they loved me back.

I leaned down and kissed Naruto's stomach while dipping my tongue into his belly button. I placed my pale fingers on his hips and started to kiss lower as I unbuttoned his pants. I put my hand under his lower back and lifted him up so I could remove his pants. I tugged them down a little and felt of his tan, warm skin before I pulled them down any more. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I looked away from his body and finished pulling his pants down. I looked at the insulting boxers and went to pull those down as well. After they were pulled down and his throbbing cock was free from the fabric I kissed the tip getting a moan from my pregnant lover. His breaths became jagged and his back was arching upwards towards the stars. I put my hand on his ass and my other hand on his balls so I could massage them.

I made small circles on his member with my tongue so I could lick off any pre-cum. He gripped onto my hair and started thrusting into my mouth. I felt the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat and moaned so vibrations would go through his cock.

I winced as he pulled on my hair while he screamed, "Fuck! Fuck me Sasuke!"

With that request I slipped one of my fingers in his entrance without sucking on them. He pulled on my hair when I didn't lubricate my finger, but didn't tell me to stop. I suddenly remembered something as I was about to insert the second finger, but stopped and pulled out the first one. I crawled off the bed and started walking towards my closet.

When I turned around and looked at Naruto he gave me a disapproving look, but I didn't care. I walked over to my lover and hovered over top of him. I placed a gag around his head and tied it in the back. He started mumbling words that I couldn't understand because of the gag I had in his mouth.

I turned him on his stomach and stuck his ass in the air. I felt him tensing under me and started rubbing small circles on his lower back. I pulled out another item I got form the closet and coated three of my fingers in the sticky substance.  
I slid one finger in and didn't get a response so I slid the second one in. He gasped at the sensation and I twisted them around so I could open him up enough for what was about to come.

I opened up his little, pink hole as much as I could and pulled my fingers out. The tight muscle had a light tint of red around it from being pulled on so much, but it needed to be done. I reached behind me so I could grab another item I had gotten. I looked at the lime green vibrator I had used when I would get lonely before my kitsune had come along. I placed it had his entrance and shoved it in without giving warning.

Naruto turned his around so he could see what had intruded him and gave me a disbelieving look before saying, "I want you inside me! Not this fuck toy!" I ignored his request and started pulling the toy in and out of him. He clenched onto the sheets and started meeting the toy half-way in the thrusts. I heard several moans and screams from Naruto and it wasn't helping with my hard-on. I grabbed onto my lonely cock with my free hand and started stroking it.

I bent over Naruto's back and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me or this… toy inside you?" He shivered as my breath hit his ear and I licked it to see what other response I could get out of him. As my wet tongue moved over his ear he thrusted onto the toy and moaned into the air.

I removed the toy and placed my own cock at his entrance while positioning my cock towards his prostate. I slammed into his hot body and ravished the feel of my cock surrounded by his heat. I pulled out and slammed back in loving the feeling I was getting. I continued to thrust into him also trying to avoid his stomach.

After a few minutes of just screaming, moaning, and thrusting I grabbed onto Naruto's cock and started playing with the head. He started moaning louder and his pants grew wilder; he was close. I started pounding into him without caring if I hurt him or not. I rubbed my thumb over his slit and heard a loud scream before I felt a hot sticky substance on my hand. At the feel of his body tightening around my cock I came inside of my lover.

I felt my seed spill inside him and heard him groan from being filled to the brink. I rolled on my side and looked at my panting lover while pulling my cock out of him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and waist and pulled him closer to me. Everything just felt right, like snow in the winter or rain in the spring. This love that I was feeling was like none other. I wasn't sure how something as insignificant as another human being could give another person these feelings.

I pulled him closer, protecting him. I needed him to be safe because I knew I couldn't live without him and our child. I kept glancing down at him so I could burn this image into my memory forever. My lover's hands on my chest, slightly snoring, and his head leaning in the crook of my neck. I couldn't, wouldn't, trade this love for the world.

I let my eyes slip closed and laid there. Absorbing the moment, the smell, the sensation I was feeling in my chest, and the small bump I felt pressing on my stomach. I relaxed my body and decided that I should sleep so I could make breakfast for my lover, and I did just that. I fell asleep with him in my arms and love flowing everywhere in every cell of my body.

~To be continued~


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Couple That Shouldn't Be: Chapter Eight**_

Title: The Couple That Shouldn't Be

Author: Leo-chan

Beta Reader: NEEDED

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Status: 8 / 10

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 3

Warnings: Yaoi, _slight_ touchy touch, Mpreg

**AN: Okay, I know it's VERY short, but I'm a very busy person. I was planning on just finishing this in one last chapter, but I'm even too busy to do that. So, I separated the last chapter into three parts. A new one will come out every Saturday or Sunday. PLEASE review :] **

Last time:

I let my eyes slip closed and laid there. Absorbing the moment, the smell, the sensation I was feeling in my chest, and the small bump I felt pressing on my stomach. I relaxed my body and decided that I should sleep so I could make breakfast for my lover, and I did just that. I fell asleep with him in my arms and love flowing everywhere in every cell of my body.

Chapter eight:

The course of five months flew by in a flash. Naruto was fully pregnant and due any day. We had the baby's room fully prepared and had read so many baby books I could raise an army of babies. Naruto and I had only gotten closer to one another and were so excited about we the creation we had made. Doctor Tsunade was on stand-by and waiting for the call to come and deliver this baby any day now.

This particular day Naruto was laying my arms while rubbing his naked stomach. His belly button was sticking straight out from the child trying to create more room. He was embarrassed from how his belly button was, but I found it a beautiful part of pregnancy. I ran my fingers through his hair watching him stare intently at our unborn child; it almost looked as though he was trying to make the child want to come right then and there.

I leaned my head down to the shell of his ear and blew a soft gust of breath on it. He shivered from the contact and removed his hand from his stomach, placing it on the back of my head. He pulled me down and licked the corner of my mouth, smirking. I took the invitation and attacked his lips while sliding my hand towards his crotch. He gave me a breathy moan as I groped him and tried to grind into my hand. I allowed him to pleasure himself with grinding, but it all changed when he suddenly stopped and gripped onto his torso.

I quickly switched our positions and hovered over top of him. I pulled his shirt up to examine the bump, but stopped mid-way when I saw his stomach. Bruises covered every inch of his torso and only got worse as I went up. I lightly pressed on his rib cage to make sure nothing was broken, but it felt as though every rib was broken in half. I gasped in horror and quickly grabbed the phone. It took me several tries to dial Doctor Tsunade's number because of my shaking, but I finally completed the task when I heard the first ring.

After mere seconds I heard Doctor Tsunade's voice on the other end. She breathlessly said, "Is he going into labor?! I'm on my way!" The phone line then turned off and I was met with the sound of Naruto's screaming. I rushed over to him and pulled his shirt over his head so I could see the damage. I could see a tiny foot trying to make itself go through his stomach and couldn't help but be in awe. The membrane that was keeping the child safe had broken and now the child was suffocating from Naruto's body fluids; it needed out.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Tsunade said we would have a good ten minutes before the child needed to be taken out. She was wrong, the child needed to be taken out immediately or he/she was going to die. I was taken out of my trance when I heard a pain filled shriek from Naruto. He was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to help him. All I could do was wait for Tsunade and rub his stomach, hoping to soothe him.

After a few seconds of waiting I heard the front door slam open and footsteps running through my house towards our bedroom. Tsunade busted through the door with a medical bag in one hand and with a look of worry on her face. She stood in her spot for a moment looking at my lover's soiled stomach. She came to her senses when Naruto gave out another scream and she hastily made her way to his side.

She plunged her hand into her bag and pulled out an odd yellow substance and didn't take a glance at me while she poured the substance on a sponge and wiped it over his stomach. She threw the sponge and yellow liquid to the side and reached her hand in her back, this time getting a scalpel. She brought it to his stomach where she made a small incision. Realization hit me when I heard Naruto scream from being cut. I looked at the blood that spilled from the incision before screaming, "What the hell are you doing?! You need to numb him before you open him up!" She turned her head and gave me a dead look before replying, "Uchiha, we don't have time for that. We'll be lucky if Naruto and your child survive this. If it comes down to it, who would you rather live, Naruto or your first born?"

~To be continued~


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Couple That Shouldn't Be: Chapter Nine**_

Title: The Couple That Shouldn't Be

Author: Leo-chan

Beta Reader: Found :]

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Status: 9 / 10

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 2

Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi

**AN: Sorry about the super shortness. After this story is finished though then I'll have a beta reader editing my stuff and helping me out. Only one chapter left! I think I'm going to just do a **_**Harry Potter**_** thing and do a skip in the future. Hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! **

**Much love –Chelsie **

**Last Time:**

She plunged her hand into her bag and pulled out an odd yellow substance and didn't take a glance at me while she poured the substance on a sponge and wiped it over his stomach. She threw the sponge and yellow liquid to the side and reached her hand in her back, this time getting a scalpel. She brought it to his stomach where she made a small incision. Realization hit me when I heard Naruto scream from being cut. I looked at the blood that spilled from the incision before screaming, "What the hell are you doing?! You need to numb him before you open him up!" She turned her head and gave me a dead look before replying, "Uchiha, we don't have time for that. We'll be lucky if Naruto and your child survive this. If it comes down to it, who would you rather live, Naruto or your first born?"

Chapter Nine:

I felt beads of sweat rolling down my neck. Who was I to choose? Naruto was giving me a look that said 'if you don't choose our child I'll snap your neck' kind of look and I knew he would do it. I wasn't sure what to choose. Tsunade continued to open Naruto up, attempting to save the both of them. I heard several pain filled screams from Naruto as Tsunade opened him and absentmindedly walked over to him to hold his hand. I kissed his temple and whispered a quick sorry in his ear before saying aloud, "Doctor, I would like for Naruto to survive this. I love our child, but Naruto and I can produce more children. I love him too much to let go."

Just as I finished telling her I heard a shrill baby cry and snapped my head up to see a small person in Doctor Tsunade's hands. The child had tufts of raven hair on her head and as far as I could tell, shockingly bright, blue eyes; even brighter then Naruto's. The baby was crying her little eyes out as Tsunade pulled a wash cloth and basin full of water from behind her. When did she get the basin? I wasn't sure myself, but I couldn't take my eyes off of my child.

I watched as Doctor Tsunade washed all of the blood from my baby and not once did she take her blue eyes from my black ones. Did she know I was her father? Probably not, but she seemed fascinated by me. She looked so small and fragile I wasn't sure if I would even be able to hold her. I was afraid that I would break that cute body of hers.

After a few more interested looks she was being handed to me by Tsunade. Tsunade had wrapped my baby in a pink blanket and handed her to me. Was it because she was getting tired of her crying? Maybe, but I thought she had the best cry anyone could have, but as soon as she was placed in my arms; her crying stopped. She gave me a confused look and smiled up at me.

I looked down at her and noticed her wolf like ears and tail. It was obvious she looked more like me then Naruto, but that was okay. We're just happy that we have the little demon now. She had paler skin then my own, electric blue eyes, pitch black hair, and a small birthmark on her inner thigh. Her face was round and her chubby cheeks had a small tint of red to them.

Naruto and I had created the most beautiful thing on this planet. Thinking of Naruto I looked up and saw him fast asleep in our bed. Tsunade must have stitched him back up considering that his stomach had stitches going across his lower half. I put one foot in front of the other until I was next to my sleeping love and lay next to him.

I placed our small baby, which we needed to name, between the two of us and pulled both of them closer to me. Our baby made a few more gurgling noises before she finally quieted down completely. I leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead before I rolled over and let my eyes droop shut. I continued thinking about Naruto, our baby, the past… everything really, until I finally fell completely asleep; my child and lover in my arms.

~To Be Continued~


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Couple That Shouldn't Be: Chapter Ten**_

Title: The Couple That Shouldn't Be

Author: Leo-chan

Beta Reader: Found :]

Pairing: SasuNaru, HanaKyo

Genre: Romance

Status: 10 / 10

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 6

Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi

**AN: The last Chapter! I feel sad now T_T Oh well… I can just start another story. Anyways, sorry about the long wait… I was busy ^^;**

**Sasuke: No you weren't… you just didn't want to write.**

**Me: Shut up! You're not supposed to tell them that!**

**Sasuke: . . . Oops… sorry. Now get on with the story Chelsie-chan!**

**Me: Okay… okay… I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R!**

**Last Time:**

I placed our small baby, which we needed to name, between the two of us and pulled both of them closer to me. Our baby made a few more gurgling noises before she finally quieted down completely. I leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead before I rolled over and let my eyes droop shut. I continued thinking about Naruto, our baby, the past… everything really, until I finally fell completely asleep; my child and lover in my arms.

Chapter: Ten

I heard the bass of a song pounding upstairs and already knew that it was time for Hana to go to school. She always rebelled against Naruto's and mine authority and decided to turn her music even louder when we told her to turn it down. She always had to turn her music up as loud as it would go while she got ready for the day.

I had breakfast almost complete and Naruto was still in bed. I had decided to give him a little extra time asleep since we had stayed up late last night doing… activities. I heard a small gasp behind me and turned around to see Hana standing there with a smile. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and I was proud to call her my daughter.

Today she was wearing a pair of black, leather pants I had gotten her a few days ago. They fit her like a glove and ran all the way down into skinny pants. Naruto didn't approve of the pants, but after many hours of rough sex, he agreed. She was wearing a tight, black and white striped tank top that went down a little past her butt and a pair of boots that stopped above her ankle. Her long, black hair was laying flat against her back and her shockingly blue eyes were lined with thick eyeliner.

She walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and took a seat at the kitchen table. It had been seventeen years since Hana was born and Naruto and I had loved every minute of it. It seemed like only yesterday that I was saving the blond from dieing of frostbite. A lot of things had changed since then and it was for the better. Naruto and I knew we would have to move since my cottage only had one room and we were sure Hana wouldn't want to share a room with us where she could watch us fucking each other like crazy.

So we decided to move into the city, where everyone hated us for what we were, and found a nice, two-story house with three bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, two bathrooms, and a small hot spring in the backyard. After a few weeks of violent looks everyone started warming up to Hana's baby face and decided to give us a break. I thought Tsunade had a part in it, but she said she didn't.

I placed Hana's food on her plate and sat down in front of her to read my paper. We sat there in silence, just how we liked it, until my lover awoke and walked into the kitchen complaining about it being hot. It was mid-October and he was complaining about the heat? Really?

He placed his head on my shoulder while he sat in the chair next to me. He had one hand on his lower back and the other on his stomach. Yes, Naruto was pregnant… again. He was due in about a month and excited about having another child in the family. Naruto was hoping for a boy this time so he wouldn't have to go through having two daughters go through their PMS cycle. I wanted another girl because I personally don't mind the mood swings since I know how to handle them. I mean, I've had plenty of practice with the dobe.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and kissed his head before whispering, "Would you like some breakfast Love?" He shook his head "no" and continued to moan in pain from his back hurting.

I leaned down and pulled his shirt up so I could see his baby bump. It was a pretty good size. Compared to an actual pregnant woman he looked like he could be about eight months along. I kissed above his belly button and moved up to kiss his jaw. He put his hands on the back of my head and pulled me up to kiss me on my lips.

After we heard Hana complaining about shoving our tongues down each other's through in front of her, we pulled back and looked at each other. He still had some sleep crusting the side of his eyes and the foul odor of morning breath; he couldn't have looked more beautiful. I rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and kissed the outer corner to say good morning.

He got to his feet and walked to the fridge and started looking around. After a few minutes of annoying scraping noises Naruto looked up and said, "Sasu, let go have some hot sex." Hana dropped the piece of toast she was eating and my newspaper fell into my eggs. I honestly had no protest, but Hana on the other hand nearly blew her top.

Hana got to her feet, letting her bangs cover half her face in a dark shadow before half screaming, "This is my time to leave! You don't have to talk about your sex life in front of me!" She slipped on her leather, high heel boots and walked out the door, grabbing her school books as she went. I heard her motorcycle engine come alive and then drive off. We would have to deal with her later, but for now… I had a horny, pregnant lover to take care of.

I got to my feet and walked over to lover that was now palming his crotch. The sight of him touching himself was driving me crazy and I could feel the tightening sensation in my pants. Naruto unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down revealing a lacy thong that you could clearly see his cock through; yeah, this mood swing… I could get used to.

Naruto looked up at me with lust in his eyes and a look that said 'fuck me now or you're not getting fucked ever again.' I complied with his wishes and walked over to him while taking my shirt off. I slammed him against the fridge and started rubbing my knee against his lace panties. I completely pulled his pants down, letting him kick them off his feet, and slapped his ass that I was so eager to be inside of.

Naruto started fumbling with my pants button until he finally got it undone. He pulled the zipper down and pushed my pants down around my ankles to reveal a huge bulge in my boxers that needed to be taken care of. I kicked my pants off while pulling my boxers off as well. Naruto threw his shirt off and I couldn't help but caress his swollen stomach. Most women didn't look so hot when they were pregnant, but Naruto looked like a God.

I slipped Naruto's thong off and turned him around so that my cock was pressing against his pink hole. I placed my head next to his ear and whispered, "Would you like to be prepared?" He shook his head no and I slammed into his entrance. He yelped in pain and tried to squeeze on the fridge with no prevail. I stayed still for a few moments waiting for him to get used to the intrusion.

After a few seconds I grew impatient and pulled myself out before slamming back inside of him. I felt his muscles contrasting against my hard cock and his heat radiating on my dick. I continued thrusting into his ass loving the whimpers and moans Naruto was giving me. I kept one hand on his stomach so it wouldn't hit the fridge when I slammed into him and with my other hand I grabbed onto his cock, rubbing him in time with my thrusts. The room was filled with gasps, moans, screams, and the sound of my balls hitting Naruto's ass.

I continued to thrust into Naruto hearing him say, "Sasu…Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke," every time I thrust into him. I heard Naruto scream, but I thought I had only hit his prostate. I continued thrusting into him while teasing his member with my fingers until I heard, "Sasu Baby… stop thrusting… I think… it's time!"

I pulled out of him and turned him around so I could see his face. His face was red and his eyes were half lidded. I looked at his stomach and it was exactly how it was the last time he was going through labor. His stomach had purple and blue blotches covering it and his skin looked like it was starting to break in areas.

I looked at his hardened cock and looked up at him. "You want me to take care of the real fast?" He nodded his head a quick yes and I skipped the teasing and just engulfed his entire shaft and started to suck. I swirled my tongue around his bulbous head every time I bobbed my head back and heard Naruto half moan half scream. I continued to suck him as fast as I could while I started jacking myself off so I could get rid of my problem.

I heard Naruto whimper before he said, "I don't know… ah! If I should… Sasu… scream in pain… ha… or moan in PLEASURE!" Just as he screamed 'pleasure' he came inside my awaiting mouth.

I pulled my mouth from his deflating cock and continued jacking myself off. I had Naruto's cum dripping from my chin and I spat some of his cum on my dick and continued playing with myself. Naruto pushed me to my back and moved his head down to my ball sac. He began to suck on my balls while I continued to jack myself off with Naruto's cum on my cock. I heard Naruto whimper a few times from going into labor, but he continued to suck my balls.

I felt that too familiar tightening sensation in my stomach and came on my hand on stomach. Naruto moved his head up and started licking all the cum from my stomach and cock. I got to my feet and ran to the bedroom to get some clothing articles. I grabbed two pairs of boxers, one t-shirt, one pregnant 'mans' shirt, and two pairs of sweats. I ran back into the kitchen and slipped the clothes on myself and then on Naruto.

I scooped Naruto into my arms and ran to the front door. As soon as my feet touched the outside world, I broke into sprint. I heard Naruto trying to keep time with his labor breathing exercise and I tried my hardest to run faster. Why was he going into labor so early anyways? Why? Because life hates me… that's why. I wasn't even sure Tsunade would be in her office! I continued to run anyways.

After a few more minutes of running we approached the hospital. I pushed through the doors and I was met with a nurse with a wheel chair. I placed Naruto in the chair and kissed his head. I already knew they wouldn't let me go in the OR him, so I just sat in a chair and worried. Worried about if my new baby would survive, if my first baby, Naruto, would survive, and about if Hana would approve of the new child. I guess I'd find out in time, for now though, I'm tired…

~3 hours later~

I felt a slight pull on my shirt and opened my eyes to see a small bundle of pink blankets. I wiped my eyes, not completely sure what was going on. I looked around and then everything seemed to make sense. I snapped my eyes fully open and looked at the blanket that held a new born baby girl. It wasn't Tsunade that was holding my new daughter though; it was a small, petite, pink haired girl. She had sea foam, green eyes and was wearing a doctor's tag that said 'Haruno Sakura, Doctor."

She handed the bundle of blankets to me and smiled. "She's a girl, as you can see, and Naruto is doing just fine. I'm sorry, but Doctor Tsunade wasn't here to deliver your child so I did it. We were prepared for something like this. So, Doctor Tsunade taught me how to deliver your child in case the child came early. She may be a small child as she grows because she was born early, but there were no problems. She's a very lucky girl to have a father as nice as Naruto."

I snapped my head up and looked in her eyes. "You know Naruto?"

She laughed and shook her head yes. "He's my cousin. I ran away from my parents just as he had. He seems to be doing well though. He told me that he has another daughter that's seventeen years old! I remember when he was seventeen! Anyways, I should get back to work. It was nice talking to you Mr. Uchiha."

She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving me holding my new born daughter in my arms. I pulled the blanket away a little and looked her beautiful face. She looked exactly like Naruto. She had bright, blond hair, electric blue eyes, two small whisker marks on each cheek, and her skin was nearly has tan as Naruto's skin. She was even small like him, small hands, a straight nose, but chubby cheeks. She didn't have ears and a tail though. Was this because Naruto was once human? I don't know, but I was fine with that.

After I looked at her for a few more seconds I heard footsteps behind me and saw Hana and her boyfriend Kyoto running towards us. I smiled towards her and held my daughter up to show the new member in the family. Once she got to me she smiled down at the bundle and looked up at me. "We should name her after Naruto, Daddy."

I chuckled at her idea and nodded before saying, "Naruto is a boy's name Hana." She smiled before retorting, "How about Naruko then?" I nodded in approval and kissed the top of Naruko's head. I motioned my hand for them to follow me towards Naruto's hospital room and they did. So, we walked to my lover's room, new child in hand, my first child and her boyfriend behind me, and happiness everywhere. I couldn't have been happier.

~The End~

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this story ^_^ More is to come! PLEASE R&R! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Sasuke will lick ice-cream from your body :]**

**Sasuke: When I did I agree to this?! **

**Me: Just now :3 **

**Sasuke: Fine… get in line….**


End file.
